Problem: A blue pair of socks costs $$1$, and a popular red scarf costs $12$ times as much. How much does the red scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the red scarf is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $1$ $12 \times $1 = $12$ The red scarf costs $$12$.